Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 7
|episode_no = 7|episode_length = 21:24|upload_date = May 1, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReDO3jmWyz0|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Dean, McJones, and Lucah continue digging through the ice caves and find a patch of iron. They are attacked by a piranha when they attempt to mine it but McJones kills it and finds a wormhole potion, which he gives to Lucah so she can teleport to one of them after they teleport home. Lucah tries digging out another tunnel but nearly dies from being crushed by slush blocks without realizing it until Dean points out her draining health. Lucah heals herself with a potion McJones gave to her and McJones continues exploring and finds a spider den. McJones also nearly gets crushed by slush while digging around the spider den but Dean warns him in time. McJones drops a glowstick into the spider den and doesn't see any traps or spiders but instead finds some tungsten. McJones realizes that the cave was actually too small to be a spider den but sees something moving in the water, which turns out to be a bag of five silver. The group finds a large opening with several enemies in it in the distance and decides to dig towards it and McJones nearly gets crushed by slush again. Meanwhile, Jeff, PBG, Jon, and Luke climb over the dungeon and enter the desert on the other side, collecting more cactus for armor. Jon hears a strange sound and the group realizes that they've found the Crimson. The four enter the Crimson but are quickly surrounded by several chimera and face monsters, which they kill. Jeff starts building a small shelter for the group while Jon finds a passage to a hidden chest which contains a blowpipe and some potions. McJones tries throwing a bomb down into a cave to kill a group of enemies but it explodes before it can reach them. McJones throws another bomb down which successfully kills the enemies and the group continues on. An undead viking and a hopilite comes after the group from behind but McJones walls them off before they can reach them. The group finds some ore above them and McJones finds an explosive trap and disables it, realizing that it could kill all three of them if they set it off. Jon and PBG exit the underground cave before they can be trapped inside while Jeff and Luke finish building their shelter as night falls. Jeff plays around with his spark rod before giving it to Luke when a face monster gets into their shelter and attacks them. Jeff kills a demon eye with his yo-yo and PBG decides they are "The Yo-Yo Bros and the Blood Queen, with himself as the Blood Queen. Jeff tries to kill some enimes by dropping grenades despite PBG's telling him not to waste them. Luke brings up how PBG threw a grenade in the house in the first episode of Terraria #2, but PBG denies doing that. McJones, Dean, and Lucah find an underground house with a chest inside and McJones finds a snowball cannon inside and takes it for himself. Dean insists that they roll for the snowball cannon but rolls an 11 while McJones rolls a 50. PBG also rolls for the cannon despite being on the other side of the world. An unded viking attacks the three from below but the kill it with snowballs and arrows. McJones gets a viking helmet from it and gives it to Dean, who equips it. Quotes Guest Feature Proton Jon: IS JON deanelazab: Tell Dean To Make Some Videos